


TW drabble

by Twila_Teafiend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twila_Teafiend/pseuds/Twila_Teafiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an au drabble where Matt is still alive and he and Isaac  are dating</p>
            </blockquote>





	TW drabble

Matt laughs because what else can you do when your boyfriend tells you he's a werewolf. He continues laughing even though Isaac insists it's true. He stops laughing when Isaac's teeth grow pointy and his eyes glow an unearthly blue, because now he knows this isn't a joke. His sweet loveable puppy dog of a boyfriend is actually a beast that could rip his throat out and Matt knows he doesn’t have a snowballs chance of getting away from Isaac. "I won't hurt you Matt." Isaac says. Matt leans against the sink sighing. "So...um where does this leave us Isaac?" Isaac leans down and forward, chest against Matt’s back, breath wisping against Matt's ear. "With me wanting to make love to you. You know, werewolves can be extremely tender with their mates. I would never hurt you." Matt shivers and arches back a little, butt coming to rest against Isaac's front, head tilting back against his chest. Classic submissive posture. Isaac growls, low and sensual, hands coming up, one to press against Matt’s belly the other to cup his chin, tender and possessive all in one. Seconds later they are rutting against one another like a pair of wild animals. Isaac's mouth nipping little kisses against Matt’s neck, making soft growl/purr noises at the soft whimpers spilling from Matt’s swollen parted lips. "Oh god, Isaac, stop. I'm gonna cum if you keep that up." "You." Isaac groans. "I think I'm going to burst." "Clothes, off now." Matt groans. "There's no lube in here. Bed, Matty." Isaac says pulling away. Matt whimpers and reaches for him, but Isaac just twists out of reach.


End file.
